


Los planes nunca fueron una opción

by Eugenialovest



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenialovest/pseuds/Eugenialovest
Summary: Naruko intenta confesar sus sentimientos a Sasuke, pero todos sus planes se ven frustrados por innumerables desgracias.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Los planes nunca fueron una opción

— ¡Hoy es el día! — Se dijo así misma entusiasmada, enfrente del espejo — ¡Hoy se lo dirás! — Incluso se apuntó con su dedo índice — ¡Lo harás! ¡Y él te dirá que sí! Tu puedes Naruko... Aunque eso lo dices todos los días, pero hoy no tienes ningún plan — Sonrió pensando en su teoría y luego borró dicho gesto, pensando en sus dos intentos fallidos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorada de Sasuke? Posiblemente. Desde que se conocieron de niños, cuando le vio de la mano de su preciosa madre. Aquel día de otoño, en donde Kushina quería que su pequeña hija tuviese un compañero de juegos.

Son hermosos momentos, que ella rememora camino lento a la escuela, sosteniendo firmemente su mochila. Pensando si en algún momento, tendría el valor para decirlo, aunque no es como si no lo hubiese intentado. Siempre que quería decirle algo y tenía un plan totalmente infalible, algo pasaba, fue así que recordó la primera vez en secundaria como la segunda ocasión un año después.

El primer intento ocurrió cuando, Sasuke y ella se encontraban en el cerezo, la típica escena cliché de los animes romances, que Naruko deseaba recrear. Ella soñaba con un momento lindo. con aquel chico que le gustaba, aún sabiendo, que el para nada es de los cursis amante de los shoujos y que tampoco pensaría que esto, era una confesión, no se daba cuenta, de las indirectas proporcionadas por su amiga. Aquello era lo más frustrante del asunto.

— ¿Y entonces qué querías decirme? — Preguntó acostándose en el césped, sintiendo la pequeña brisa de primavera, volteando su mirada a ella — ¿O solo querías traerme aquí, porque adentro hace demasiado calor? La brisa está fresca, es un buen día.

Aún recordaba las ganas que reunió en ese momento, las energías positivas que se brindó en su subconsciente y las palabras que sentía que eran apropiadas. Si, ella se sentía como la protagonista de un anime, incluso su corazón latió fuerte aunque sólo fuese por los nervios, su plan era perfecto. Un ambiente romántico ¿Que podría fallar? ¡Absolutamente nada! O bueno... Eso pensaba ella.

— Sasuke no te traje sólo por el tiempo — Eso es, tu puedes se decía a sí misma — Yo quería decirte algo importante — Incluso se sentó a su lado — Quería confesarte que... — Y justo cuando fue el momento perfecto, ocurrió la primera tragedia de sus confesiones.

— ¡Sasuke! — Gritó aquella mujer molesta de cabellos rosas — Sasuke — Fue lo que dijo resoplando por haber corrido — Ino y yo queríamos saber si querías ir con nosotras al karaoke después de clases.

Naruko en su mente se estaba dando paciencia, quería alejar a quienes arruinaron su momento soñado, pero se mantuvo callada, sabiendo que Sasuke les diría que no.

— No me interesa — Respondió con aquel tono aburrido — Le prometí a Naruko ayudarla con historia, de todas formas tampoco me interesa ir a cantar, no me parece divertido.

El único alivio de esa escena, era el rechazo del azabache a ellas. Pero, también fue un arma de doble filo... Algo que llevo a la rubia a pensar, que si llegara el momento pasaría por lo mismo, que esas chicas insoportables. Rápidamente intentaba olvidar ese tonto pesimismo, Naruko tenía lo que las otras no, la amistad de Sasuke de hace años ¿Contaba como algo? Deseaba creerse que si y no caer en el pensamiento de que eso era más lamentable.

— Bien, ya se fueron — Mencionó Sasuke viendo a las muchachas irse — ¿Tenías algo que decirme?

Allí mismo fue una cobarde, si rechazo a Sakura e Ino ¿Que le hacía pensar que no corría con la misma suerte? Fue insegura esa misma tarde.

— ¿Yo? Sólo que me olvidé lo que me dijiste la vez pasada — Mencionó con un tono desalentador.

— Agradece que tienes la cabeza pegada, tengo miedo de que si no fuese así también la perderías.

La segunda vez que lo intentó, fue en el San Valentín del año entrante. Había preparado unos chocolates amargos. Sabiendo que el teme, los prefería de esa forma a unos dulces, vaya que le había costado prepararlos. De una forma en la cual quedan bien y el resultado favorable fue gracias a su madre.

Naruko estaba emocionada todo ese día, pensando que todo iba a resultar bien y que después de tanta frustración. Conseguiría lo que deseaba... pero, todo se fue fue al diablo cuando iba yendo a la escuela junto con el azabache.

— El san Valentín es estúpido — Expresó en un tono apagado — Es una fiesta bastante comercial ¿No lo crees?

Algo se escuchó romperse, pero el Uchiha fue ignorante de ello, las esperanzas de la rubia se esfumaron y estuvo apunto de echarse al piso, de lo harta que estaba de todo, ninguno de sus planes funcionaban.

— Yo creo que es un fecha bonita ¿A ti no te gustaría recibir algo? — Anhelaba escuchar algo afirmativo.

— No, nada me llama la atención de todo esto, prefiero que me lo digan en otra fecha, las mujeres se decepcionan cuando las rechazan en san valentín — Su manera de decirlo, fue una mezcla entre arrogancia y narcisismo.

El resto del día fue una odisea, de Naruko ocultando los chocolates de la vista de Sasuke. Al final de ese día simplemente quito la tarjeta que venía con la bolsita y sólo se lo dejo en su banca, al menos en su corazón deseaba que el otro comiera de su esfuerzo... Para su satisfacción así fue, a Sasuke si le gustaban los dulces amargos, a pesar de esa "fiesta tan comercial" como él creía.

La tercera vez fue la vencida, ese día no planeo absolutamente nada. Ya que todas esas veces anteriores falló por lo mismo, deseó tanto que el momento fuera especial. Como en esos animes shoujo que no reparó en una sola cosa... Sasuke no era como aquellos chicos, el teme no iba a sentirse agradecido por una escena tan romántica, ni mucho menos iba a darse cuenta con detalles cursis, es por esa razón que la rubia simplemente, espero a la salida de la escuela. Llevaba toda la tarde dándose ánimos de que podría lograrlo y al fin era el día de comprobarlo.

— Sasuke — Menciono mientras iban caminando. Viendo el atardecer de esa tarde de otoño — Quería decirte algo — No mentiría, sus nervios si estaban presentes y su corazón latía frenéticamente.

— ¿Decirme algo? — Preguntó mientras bebía de su jugo de frutas — ¿Que quieres decirme? — El pensó seguramente que se trataba de algo tonto o simple, pero no espero semejante escena.

— Llevo 2 malditos intentos fallidos de confesarme, este es el tercero — Se adelantó un poco del chico para pararse enfrente suyo — ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Esta vez no huirás de mí, ni nada me va a impedir expresarte esto — Respiro un poco hondo antes de soltarlo con fuerza — ¡Me gustas! ¡Y estoy harta de planear algo bonito para que alguien lo arruine, o tu no lo aprecies! Así que ahora mismo ¡Acepta lo que te digo!

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos... hasta que el azabache comenzó a reírse levemente, Naruko era la única capaz de que ese chico tan frío demuestre alguna emoción.

— Eres a la única que le diría que si a todo, incluso para corresponder a sus sentimientos — Se acercó un poco más a Naruko, dándole un beso casto en los labios — Acepto tus sentimientos, también me gusta — Acaricio su cabello antes de decirle algo — Otoño, como cuando nos conocimos ¿Este era tu plan?

A partir de ese día Naruko comprobó tres cosas, que la teoría de la tercera es la vencida es real, que las cosas funcionan cuando salen espontáneas y que Sasuke se ve guapo con una luz naranja, alumbrando su cuerpo de atrás.


End file.
